Set Fire to the Rain
by lollipop cerise
Summary: Stan has left Kyle for Wendy. Kenny put Kyle back together. But soon Kyle find out Kenny's playing a sick game…What will Kyle do? Mainly K2, one-sided Style.
1. Chapter 1

**Set Fire to the Rain**

I don't own South Park, and the song belong to Adele.

* * *

><p>I looked at him, his breathing is as soft as an infant. His expression is so innocent and peaceful in sleep. And his face. With blond locks of the color of sun, delicate features that almost feminal, and beneath those long eyelashes are the sky blue eyes I can never forget. <em>Oh god,<em> I felt my heart ached at the thought, _that must be what angel looks like…_

I've known him for all my life, but after a million times of looking at him, I'm still amazed by how…_perfect_ he looks.

Anyone who doesn't know the REAL Kenny McCormick would definitely think he's the sweetest kind. Not only does he has an angelic face but also a heart of gold. But I can assure you, he has a crazy dark side that no one knows of.

I sit on the bed and curled up to my knees. I've been dating Kenny for five weeks till now. After Stan broke up with me.

That's right, Stan has always loved Wendy. But I thought **I was** his…soulmate. At least I wanted to believe so…But Wendy is his one and only. And to tell the truth, I always knew he'll leave me one day, deep down, I could see Stan was simply taking advantage on me…I knew that one day it'll all come to an end, but I was never brave enough to face it.

_(Five weeks ago...)_

"_Hey, Kyle. I gotta tell you something."_

"_What is it?" I was busy putting my books into the locker and didn't look at him when I spoke. "I'm going to your place tonight because my mom…"_

"_You know I'm in love with Wendy, right? "_

_I froze.__  
><em>_"…What do you mean?" I turned to face him, he averted eye contact. I noticed he had a black eye and several bruises._

"_What happened?" I gasped, "Did you get in a fight?"_

"_Listen, I'm been thinking about our relationship and…I'm sorry Kyle, I can't do this."_

**_So it came. _**_"Stan," I laughed nervously, "What…What's the matter? Don't joke like this…" God did I sound stupid._

_He met my eyes. I could see honesty in his oh-so-blue eyes. "I can't pretend the feelings I don't have. I know I've been hurting you since our first date, even though I never meant to hurt you this deep. I was being selfish… This is for the best, Kyle."_

_I shivered out of instinct. I didn't say anything. I **knew** this would happen. But hell, no matter how many times I thought about it, I was never prepared for it._

_He hesitated. "…You used to be my best friend. But this love has changed me into a selfish bastard who only wanted you to sacrifice, and we've never been equal ever since."_

_I looked into his eyes, resisting the urge to touch him, to feel him. "I can't stop my love for you." I whispered quietly, feeling tears stinging in my eyes, hating the fact it has made me this weak, but I couldn't fight it._

"_I know I don't deserve to say this, but I hope we can be friends again, that's on the condition that you forgive me." _

**_I don't think I can love anyone the way I love you. _**_My tongue danced behind my lips but the voice never came out._

_He gave me one timid smile, then he left without another word._

_I stood in numb and watched him heading for the door, didn't have the nerve to call him back._

I closed my eyes. I want to erase Stan from my memory just like that. I'm with Kenny now. Kenny, on the other hand, has the spirit like fire, and he's the one helped me through the hell Stan put me into. But, I'd never expected that Kenny has a whole different plan. His dark intentions, his whole other side I'd never known before. Only till now have I been hurt deep enough to understand his pain, his unspoken misery and cursed fate.

But in his words, "it's never enough". I can never fully understand his suffering and he will make sure I'll be "half as damaged as him to be his soulmate".

I want to believe Kenny loves me, so I can finally set my worries aside and safely fall in love, but I'm also awared of the fact that he's not like me. I want him to have faith in something warm and bright, I want him to feel the same, and I sincerely wish him to overcome the insecurity so deep that has twisted his soul… But now I know he's playing a wicked game, a game I can never win. He's the immortal bastard who can get away with anything, he can do whatever he pleases and I'm too tired to play…He really is the cause of my misery now.

I should've never entered Kenny McCormick's world, now there's no way back without getting burnt.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the kind reviews! You're my motivation :)

Sorry about the typos, if there's any gramma error please let me know.

* * *

><p>"<em>Stan…" I let out a soft grunt as he sucked on my neck, he's sucking hard and leaving a mark. <em>

"_Don't ever leave me." I said while drowning into his ocean blue eyes. His indifferent eyes flashed a wicked smile. _

"_Now Kyle, I like your company. Why the hell will I leave you?"_

_My heart skipped a beat. "Wendy." I lowered my eyes, my voice was barely audible,"…I know you're doing the same thing to her."_

_He kissed me, with the kind of gentleness so reassuring, and every inch of me began to melt…_

"**Kyle."**

I woke up. The dreamy comfort vanished in the instant. The sunlight was so strong it hurts my eyes, and all of a sudden I felt dizzier.

"Finally." Kenny's sitting in front of me, "It's already ten! I thought you're the diligent one here, cuz obviously I'm never a morning person."

"Urgh, I was having a dream." I yawned.

"Oh yeah?" He smiled, and again it struck me how his smile transformed him, made him charmingly mischievous, releasing an almost vicious glamour which mixed with his "sunshine boy" appearance. Such vibrant contrast, mismatched, and yet not strange in the least. If anything, that's what made him more appealing. This is one of the little details I discovered as being his lover. Also I know you can never tell who Kenny really is by his appearance…

I fixated an examining stare on him, he hasn't even put his clothes on. The golden sunlight poured on Kenny's half-naked body, made him look more like a gorgeous prince accustomed to the pleasures of extravagance than the poor kid he is. Well…He's a pretty lascivious prince in real life.

As if reading my mind, he smirked and reached over. Before I could blush properly I suddenly found myself being kissed in his arms, hungrily. After the French kissing I had to catch a breath, and I felt my face burning. Kenny's still wearing that alluring smirk of his. I tried to glare at him but it's hard to get serious.

"So..Who were you dreaming of?" He cooed in my ears, sucking my earlobe. I shivered as his teeth grazed the sensitive skin. "Do you still dream of him?"

"Kenny…"

"No, it's alright. See, I'm the one who's touching you now." His snaked his hands into my pajama from behind, caressing my spine and massaging my back, holding me tight. Somehow I find his action very soothing. "Kyle, over the last few weeks I've discovered all your sweet points, if you ever dream of having a skilled lover..." He paused, gazing me with intensity and desire, "It's me."

I parted my lips, but the words're dead. They just stuck at the back of my throat. I couldn't say "I love you"…I don't know why.

Kenny leant down and his tongue found the way into my mouth, tasting me, teasing me. Everything about him made me pulsate with want. I was overpowered by an intense yearning. A small moan escaped from me, longing for more, a whole lot more. I don't want to stay unsatisfied when deep down my soul can feel nothing more than vacuous.

I know something's missing. Something fatal. He gets me like this everytime, so easily. Then he uses me, and I always wanted to be used. But after the passion faded out, I'd be left with nothing but a shell. I know I'm making a mistake which I'm gonna regret, but right now all I want is to feel him, once more.

"What's the matter?"

"D-don't stop." Those glittering blue eyes looked so lustful, yet I heard myself craving helplessly, "Kenny."

"Hm?"

"I want you."

I could sense his smirk growing wider while trailing damp kisses on my neck. "Are you sure?" He teased me more with skilled hands, knowing **exactly **where to touch, how much to pressure. "Because, Kyle, everytime after you asked for it, I'd give it to you, but eventually you'd regret having sex with me."

I gripped him harder. My heart was pounding so loud that the both of us could hear its beats, "Kenny, promise me you won't hurt me this time. Not again." I buried my head in his chest and took a deep breath in, "Not ever."

He nipped my skin, on the same time using his hand tickling the most sensitive part of my body…

"I promise."

And then he entered me, like he did so many times before.

I cried out aloud when Kenny whispered something under his breath. He does it everytime before the unbearable pain starts. I wonder if it's an incantation to suck me dry. At last he branded me with his lips and immediately the incredible sense of loss hit me mercilessly, I began to feel terribly weak and couldn't even lift my arm. Now with Kenny inside of me, my strength no longer exists. He's in total, sick control. There's nothing I can do but to feel this rhythm of vehemence with him. I felt as if we were on fire. My world is in flames as he sent hot breath into my ear and laughed: "Wanna play a game, Kyle?"

"No…" I was cut off by a kiss, I stared into his eyes while I cried silently, paniced, he started to strangle me and I had no strength to fight back.

I prayed in all my countable conscious moments for the end, for the blessed relief. I prayed to God. But my only respond was the brutal, fierce pain…And the unescapable devilish domination by Kenny McCormick.

I must've passed out many times, when I woke up Kenny kept licking every drop of my tears and sucking my tear-stained face, every little part of me was driven mad. I was constantly senseless, completely at his mercy.

...

Bliss. With a hint of sorrow, but ecstasy nevertheless. The shadow never leaves, but I chose to ignore it. In this moment, all I need to know is that I'm being handled by Kenny. Tears are welling up again, I felt too weak to cry, only breathing with a faint heart hoping that he loves me.

* * *

><p>Wow..er, it came out completely differently than I originally planned…so what do you think? Good or bad? I'm thinking about writing something lighter…<p> 


End file.
